


a dragon a day (we get there)

by giucorreias



Series: perfectly normal, thank you very much [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giucorreias
Summary: Jean is sure there is nothing he likes. He's surprised.





	a dragon a day (we get there)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [um dragão por dia (a gente chega lá)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330702) by Giulia Correia. 



> the challenge was to write a fic about a person figuring out they like another because of the love potion. This is my take on it. hope you like it (:
> 
> this is a translation of the original version in portuguese, also written by myself. i'm the only person writing in portuguese on this fandom, i think, because [sayakaharume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakaharume) refuses to

As soon as he realizes what’s the day’s homework, Jean is assaulted by the sudden desire to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. Maybe steal a time-turner and go back to the beginning of the day, when he thought going to class was a good idea. Instead, he starts mentally organizing his schedule so he has some hours to spare after quidditch practice to write his essay.

On one of the most dangerous love potions to exist. Yes.

He doesn’t really get what people find so fascinating. Maybe that’s because Riko beat any ideas of romanticism out of him, turning him into a shell of himself. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t think he’ll smell anything if he approaches the cauldron.

There’s nothing he likes, anyway.

Not Hogwarts, not quidditch, most certainly not himself.

It’s curiosity more than anything that makes him take a step closer. Maybe some desire to prove to himself that nothing affects him, still, that he’s the kind of person that can keep surviving even if he loses everything, because he’s got nothing. That he’s never forgotten what life’s like.

At first, that’s exactly what happens. His stomach churns at the same time he gives himself a satisfied half-smile. And then—

_(chocolate cake in the kitchens after a nightmare, wet earth from the greenhouses, that nook on the library he’s always using to hide from people)_

—Jeremy.


End file.
